Let Your Voice Be Heard
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Every year, Matthew would always believe that on his birthday he would get remembered. But every year, he's shot down. When all hope seems lost, a certain albino will step in, and show him that his voice is heard, and he's not alone. Happy Birthday Matt!


**_July 1, 2008_**

Matthew Williams woke up to warm, calming sunshine filling his room, lighting up his cream-colored walls and curtains. He smiled softly as he pulled his blanket back and stepped out, feeling unusually happy. What was today again? Violet eyes found his calendar, and he read the date.

"July the first…" he began, smile widening, "…is my birthday…"

That's why he was so happy! Matthew was always forgotten every other day of the year, but for some reason he always had high hopes for his birthday. He would always hope someone would think, 'Hey! It's Canada's birthday today!' or something to that effect. Hope was all he had.

After showering and changing clothes, Matthew treated himself to a warm, fresh batch of pancakes with his sweetest maple syrup. He savored the fluffy richness, having a good feeling about the following hours. Maybe he could invite a few people over just for fun, and not some goliath of a party like his brother.

First he'd call Francis, his _papa_. Francis always had something sweet to say to him, any time he called. Francis always remembered him. He dialed the number, and it rang once, twice, three times, and then…

_"Bonjour! This is the phone of the fabulous moi! I'm terribly sorry I can't come and speak to you right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll make sure to get back to you soon! Au revoir! –Beep-" _

"Bonjour _papa…_it's Matthew. I just…wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. Um…call me back soon!"

The blond nation sighed that he was busy, but he would not be discouraged! After all, today was his birthday! He should call Alfred. Surely he would remember him! He was his brother! He dialed the number and it didn't even ring before going to voice message.

_"Hey there dudes! This is the phone of the totally fantastic US of A! I can't come to the phone right now, probably being a hero, so if you leave your name and number I'll try and get back to you! –Beep-" _

"Ah…hi Alfred. It's Matthew. Just…um…your party starts at seven o' clock right? Just wanted to be sure…get back to be soon eh? Love you…"

He hung up. Okay, so Alfred was busy too, but what's the big deal? He…had to keep his spirits up right? Right! He decided to call Arthur next. It rang three times before the voice message was heard.

_"This is the phone of Arthur Kirkland. I'm sorry I cannot make it to the phone right now but please leave a message and I will try and get back to you soon. –Beep-" _

"H-hey Arthur…it's Matthew. I just…wanted to see how you were. C-call me back soon…"

The phone was hung up yet again. A long sigh escaped his lips. So everyone he wanted to be here was busy…but…he could have fun by himself right? Of course he could. He was Canada!

Yet, all the fun he had was watching TV and waiting by the phone, hoping someone would call back.

But of course…there was always next year.

**_July 1, 2009_**

The window's gleam reflected an ever-brightening ray of sunshine into the face of the sleeping Canadian. He groaned softly, opening his lavender eyes. It looked awfully sunny outside, he noted. He pulled the covers back over his head. Why did it have to be so bright all the time? He'd almost fell back asleep when his phone blasted music, causing him to curse and fall out of his bed from shock.

"H-hello?" Matthew greeted shakily.

_"Matt! Bro, dude! You know my birthday is totally in three days right?" _the voice chirped excitedly, almost to fast for Matthew to hear.

"A-Al? Oh…yeah of course. Why?"

_"Well, I'm having a party! I want you to be there bro! It's going to be awesome! There's going to be fireworks and sparklers and OH! OH! And cake too! It's a eight o' clock July 4__th__ at my house till the next morning! So be there m'kay?" _

The Canadian brother sighed, "Alright, of course I'll be there. I'll see you then."

_"Sweet~! Love ya bro." _

"Yeah, love you too."

The line went dead and Matthew frowned. It was…July 1st already? That means today was _his _birthday. So why didn't Alfred say 'Happy Birthday'? Knowing him, he probably forgot. The blond couldn't help but smile; he was so forgetful sometimes. Even so, someone _had_ to remember.

The day passed slowly, but the phone rang unexpectedly while Matthew was watching an old hockey match on DVD. He picked up the phone.

"Bonjour, hello?"

_"Ah, Matthew. Hello lad. It's Arthur. I just…needed to talk to you briefly about…something." _

The Canadian nodded, "Is something wrong?" he asked with mild confusion.

_"Not…necessarily…it's just…I'm sure you're aware of your…brother's birthday correct?" _

Matthew's heart sank unexpectedly. So this phone call technically wasn't for him. But…no matter, not like he was…hoping for anything more.

"Of course…is there a problem?"

_"No…I just…do…you have any idea what he would like? I mean…I have no idea what to get the boy…anything he's been wanting lately…?" _

The blond leaned back and thought about it. For some reason, he could feel the other blushing madly.

"Well Arthur, for one thing, actually stay for the party. You haven't seen him after you just storm out. He tries to hide it but late at night, when everyone's partying, I can hear him in his room, sometimes sobbing, other times cursing like he's never cursed before. Maybe the best gift would you could give him would be you," he answered honestly.

There was silence on the line.

"If you don't believe me, get him a game or something. He always has time for games. I'm just saying consider it. Okay?"

_"…I see. Thank you for your assistance and time Matthew. Good day." _

Without another word the line went dead. A long sigh puffed out of his throat. So Arthur didn't remember either, but, no matter. He was all good.

And it was totally cool with him that no one called for the rest of the day.

**_July 1, 2010_**

When Matthew woke up, he was incredibly grumpy and not well rested. He'd been up all night, coaxing a little human girl he knew, who was having a nightmare. Not that he minded of course, she was a sweet little thing. But man, it took him forever to get her to sleep, and after all of that, he never got any rest. Despite his tiredness, he had to get dressed. There was a world meeting today.

While he was adjusting his tie, his eyes fell upon the calendar. A date was circled in red, and he read it. It was July first. That meant it was his birthday. Matthew pouted. Of all the days to go to a world meeting, it had to be on _his _birthday? Why should he attend a meeting he wouldn't even take part in.

Matthew rode to the meeting in silence, and when he arrived no one knew, just as he suspected. When it began, he listen to everyone else babble, but no one listened to him, all as he was expecting. It didn't matter though.

"…And that's how we end global warming!" Alfred finished his rant.

Meanwhile, Arthur had put his head on the table in shame, Ludwig was pinching the bridge of his nose, Feliciano had long since stopped paying attention, and Heracles was sleeping. When Ludwig adjourned the meeting, not a single word was uttered to him. But he didn't care. Not a single 'Happy Birthday' was spoken.

Was it sad that he didn't care?

**_July 1, 2011_**

Today, Matthew had slept in until noon. He didn't know why, because he rarely slept past ten. Upon opening his orbs, he felt groggily and sick. He hated this feeling. He didn't want to leave the bed despite his killer headache. The Canadian rolled onto his side and hauled himself out and into the bathroom.

He cleaned himself up, but didn't bother changing. It wasn't like today was special, to him or to anyone. Sure, maybe it was his independence day, but what was the big deal? It was always overlooked, and he surely didn't care anymore. So instead he got together the gifts for the brother who _was _remembered. His birthday was now just another day on the calendar.

Of course, fate was cruel sometimes.

His phone began to flash, signaling a message had arrived. Curiously, he flipped it open, and read carefully.

_Birdie! Happy Birthday! _

He blinked a few times, trying to process what he'd just read. Did it say…'Happy Birthday'? Of course not, no person remembered. He read it again.

Alright, so maybe it did say happy birthday. But it was for someone else! Birdie wasn't his name! The device blinked again.

_Mattie? You there? _

Someone…knew who he was…? There was only one him…but who was the one who sent him the text? The number was unknown. It beeped again.

_Mattie? I'm coming over. _

So the guy knew where he lived too? That wasn't a comforting thought. Matthew thought it best to lock the door.

About an hour of nothing occurred before a knocking was heard at the door. Matthew paused, not wanting to open it. He wasn't expecting anyone today. It knocked again, louder this time. He paced over and looked through the peephole.

An albino man stood there, a box in his head with a yellow chick on his head. He tapped his foot impatiently. He sighed a sigh of relief. He recognized him. It was Gilbert Beilschmidt, former country of Prussia. But what was he doing here?

"Oh…Gilbert…can I help you?" he asked quietly.

"Mattie!" Gilbert shouted, thrusting the box into his hands, "Happy Birthday!"

Matthew looked up at him in disbelief, "You…know it's my birthday?"

"Of course I do! 'Cause I'm awesome."

Honestly, the Canadian wanted to cry. This was the first time in years he'd heard those words directed at him. He smiled sincerely.

"Thank you…so, so much. You're the first person to…give me a gift in years…"

Gilbert stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, anyway, are you going to open it?"

The blond sat down and took in the appearance of the box. It was sleek and finely wrapped, with a cute bow on top. Matthew carefully untied it and opened the box.

Inside, was a journal, caramel colored with decorations of maple leaves scattered around it. It had a keychain of syrup hanging off the side, and there was a pen attached to it with the clicker being a maple leaf. It was adorable.

"Oh wow, Gilbert…this is…amazing…"

The Canadian flipped it to see the inside when a little letter fell out. He picked it up, and gazed at Gilbert while he indicated to read it. He pulled the seal and read the content.

_Dear Mattie, _

_ Do you remember when we first met? You were small and living with Francis? Remember how I promised I would always remember you? Remember how I promised I would come see you when you were all grown up? I do. _

_ Years have passed and well, you're grown up now. Of course, like I said, I remembered my promise, but I wasn't sure if you did. And…I'd always had this feeling in my chest whenever I looked at you, though I never knew what it was, until today. _

_ But you're probably thinking; I've been grown up for years! I know that, but every year, I chickened out, because of that weird feeling. Until this year, when I figured out what was wrong. _

_ Call me crazy, call me stupid, call me a fool, but I, the awesome Gilbert, love you. _

_ Again, you're probably thinking; you're standing in my house! Tell me yourself! But that's just it…I can't! Every time I see your face…I can't. My heart will pound, and my tongue will trip, it's hard Mattie! So I came up with this…a letter to say exactly how I feel! At least I can write what I want to say! _

_ So…I love you Matthew Williams…will you be my boyfriend? _

_ All of my awesome love, _

_ Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Matthew couldn't believe the words strung together. It was as if he were dreaming. Someone was in love with him? Of course he remembered all of the promises…he'd even tried talking to him. But…he'd never heard him.

"If…you really loved me…then why did you never hear me? I…always tried to talk to you. But you just…ignored me…like everyone else…"

The albino frowned, looking a bit guilty, "Like it said…every time I saw your face…I just couldn't…say anything…but Mattie! I heard you…I really did!"

Matthew shook his head, trying not to cry, clutching the letter tightly.

"Do…you really mean it…? Do you…really love me?" he almost whispered.

Gilbert bent down and put a hand on his cheek, "Every word, Birdie…every word."

The Canadian smiled genuinely, before planting a swift, passionate kiss on the Prussian's lips. The other was surprised at first, but melted into it, taking lead. When he pulled back, he quirked a grin.

"So does this mean…?" Gilbert began, grin widening.

"I don't know…are you listening?" Matthew stated, and when he received a nod, his own smile extended, leaning in for another kiss, "That's my answer, did you hear it?"

"I heard a yes…did I hear right?"

There was a nod of the head, and Gilbert sprang up and pulled Matthew with him. He threw his arms around him in a tender, loving embrace.

"Gilbert…?"

"Hmmmm?"

The blond gazed at him with now watery eyes, "Thank you…for the best birthday…I've ever had…"

And Gilbert smiled contently back, putting a sweet kiss on his forehead, "It was no problem, and Birdie? When you feel like you have nothing, remember this…" he leaned in closer, whispering softly.

"…Your voice is heard…and you're not alone. Not now, and not ever."

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. This is for Matthew's birthday, which I know was yesterday but my computer kept freaking out on me so I had to transfer to my laptop. I know Gil may seem a bit OOC, but I imagine him getting a bit nervous. Anyway, happy birthday Matt! Now I have to write your brother's story within two days. <strong>

**Oh, and Kudos to you if you caught the USUK in there. **

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
